


【周咕噠】雙向剖析

by lou096284



Category: fgo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou096284/pseuds/lou096284





	【周咕噠】雙向剖析

０１、

「走、開！……唔、嗯嗯……」

氣上心頭，開口推拒的同時卻不慎給對方將舌尖探入口腔的機會。後頸和腰部被自然而然覆上的大手給緊緊壓制住，身體緊貼，男人身上清冷的香味撲面而來，低溫靈活的軟物在腔室內肆意搜刮著少女的津液。

本想以牙齒做出反擊的意圖被他先一步伸來的手給捏住了臉頰，藤丸立香痛苦的皺起眉頭。被強制張開小嘴的酸澀感使得眼角迅速的堆積起生理上的淚水，初次接吻就被迫挑戰著最高級別，沒有任何經驗的少女只能無助的承受著男人的動作。

「咕……哈啊……」

舌頭交纏發出的黏膩水聲刺激著感官，肺泡因缺氧而燃燒著。粗暴的激吻持續了很長一段時間，久到立香都快要以為自己會窒息在這場掠奪中才堪堪停止。唇舌間拉出來的淫靡水絲被男人收回舌頭時優雅的捲進口中，吞嚥時隱沒在高領之下，形狀優美的喉結上下滾動。讓近距離目睹的少女忍不住移開了視線。

白衣弓兵貌似有些意猶未盡的舔著姣好的唇瓣，放開了少女臉頰的手改滑到她耳畔勾起了幾縷髮絲把玩，「……雖然魔力的質量很低，但妳的味道卻意外的不錯呢。」  
無暇顧及身前人那輕浮的言論，如獲大赦的少女正努力的吸著氧氣。立香警覺的瞪著對方，下意識的退後拉開了兩人之間的距離。不料這樣的行動卻惹的黑髮從者低啞的笑了一聲，隨即三步併作兩步的上前掐住了她的腰，刻意施力將少女一把按到了牆上，「呃……！」

「喔呀，您想去哪裡呢？Master。」外貌與阿周那並無二致的男人低下頭，薄唇如狩獵般貼上了「御主」因痛呼而高仰起的頸部線條。粗啞的呼吸全數噴灑在少女敏感的頸脖上，滿意的感覺到她不由自主的顫慄。

被弓弦緊縛在背後的雙手因為這一撞劃出了令人寒顫的傷口，灼熱又尖銳的麻痛感從手腕處如蟲蟻咬噬般蔓延而上。少女再度倒抽了一口冷氣，原本積蓄在眼眶處打轉的眼淚流了下來。

看到了她的淚水，男人緩緩瞇起了那雙眼尾上挑的黑眸。似是豪不在乎少女身上的血污是否會弄髒一身潔白的他一般，伸手輕柔的環過了立香的腰並撫上了她藏匿於背後的傷——狠狠一捻。

「噫！」毒辣的動作使得少女御主再次痛呼出聲。她咬牙切齒的同樣瞇細了那雙因憤怒而異常光亮的橙黃色眼睛。惡狠狠的瞪著沒有任何顧忌，向她展露出邪佞笑容的男人，「你混蛋……！」

「被賦予了疼痛卻絲毫沒有示弱嗎？真可愛。」模樣親暱的又吻了吻立香紅腫的唇。從者輕而易舉的抬起了少女的身體，接著將膝蓋插入了她的腿間以供支撐。空出來的一隻手以指甲在包裹著黑色絲襪的大腿上輕輕的打著轉，一隻更是曖昧的以指尖騷刮著大腿內側，「方才，為了牽制妳帶著的那個弓兵可是費了我不少功夫呢。」

肆無忌憚的手指在不可言喻的地方描摹著，敏銳的察覺到立香正極力抑制著身體反應，男人靠上了少女敏感的耳朵，用著與本尊相似的穩重語調說著悖德的話語，「雖然應該在捉到妳的當下就殺掉妳這位拯救人理的御主才對……但不巧的是我剛才消耗了大量的魔力，只能稍微拿妳來湊數了。」

「還……真是委屈你了。」

痛覺與快感交雜消磨著少女所剩不多的自制力，不斷落出眼眶的淚水快分不清楚是因為哪種刺激所影響。縱使身體狼狽的發抖著，立香卻依舊抬起頭直視男人的眼眸，「那在開始之前，可以讓我問個問題嗎？」

質感高級的白色手套覆上了少女俏麗的小臉微微摩挲，如墨般深不見底的黑眸與模糊微亮的金眸對峙。似是提起了什麼興趣般，白衣弓兵表情玩味的道，「我倒是可以聽聽看妳要說些什麼。」

話音剛落，發出了清亮的「嘶啦」一聲。腿根處的絲襪被蠻力扯破，少女心裡的警鐘嗡嗡作響，直覺想夾緊的雙腿被男人惡意的頂開固定。

「哼嗯……你是幕間的那位『黑』，還是跟贗作同樣原理的抖S前輩啊？」說出口的話語止不住顫抖，意識到的立香即刻咬破了自己的舌頭以維持住表面的倔強。

男人抬起了她的下顎，果不其然看到了少女嘴角溢出些微的猩紅。黑髮從者微歪著頭，好似聽到了愚蠢的笑話般嘲弄的開口，「啊啊，難道您沒想過本尊也可能對著御主懷抱著這樣污穢的感情嗎，Master？」

「嗯，是沒想過。」

立香果斷的答覆倒是讓男人一時間斂起了笑容，少女御主見狀，面上更是戲謔的彎出了一抹稱得上是愉悅的弧度，「所以我很確定，你才不、是…我的從者！」

嬌嫩處被故意柔捏造成話語的中斷，白衣弓兵若有所思的看著立香那不符合處於劣勢者的笑靨。對於少女的挑釁他彷若未聞，「妳是第一次？」

「是…又怎樣。」陌生的觸摸所引發的刺激已經讓身體無法克制的顫抖著。立香些微扭曲的表情更是加劇了男人手上惡質的動作，「唔嗯！啊……」

「還真不錯……」

隨著唇瓣蜿蜒流下的鮮紅在白皙的皮膚上豔麗且醒目，配上少女亮的想令人摧毀的倔強眼神。被刺激出夾帶著狂亂的低喃自從者口中溢出，黑眸漸漸充斥著強烈的破壞慾。他正想垂首舔去御主嘴角那看來香醇的血絲——

一閃而過的冷冽銀光疾駛而來。

「啊！」凌厲的箭矢因為失去了目標物只得深深沒入方才男人站立的位置。無預警失去支撐的立香腳剛落地，隨即便因為重心不穩而悽慘的往前撲去。

「我為我的遲來致歉，Master。」冷淡沉穩的磁性嗓音從耳邊傳來，手臂被強而有力的大手給穩穩抓住而避免了面朝地的慘劇。少女御主定了定心神，感覺到雙手的束縛同時間被解放開來。

「沒事，很高興你趕來了。」看都沒看來人與鮮血淋漓的手腕，穩住了身形的立香一抬手便是給從者上了一道強化，「那麼接下來就麻煩你了。狠狠的把那個冒牌貨打飛，阿周那！」

「遵命。」

天授的英雄走到御主身前瞇細了純黑的眼睛，化作弓弦的焚藍火焰映著男人俊美的臉看上去更加冷酷。由阿耆尼所授的火焰之弓隱約發出了咆嘯的聲響，好似是在回應著命定者憤怒的情緒一般。

「……冒牌貨？」見到了來者後，黑髮從者的表情瞬間以顯而易見的速度扭曲了起來。他伸手喚出了與本尊一模一樣的弓矢，「哼哼，妳何不問問妳面前這個正直高潔的天授的英雄，我是不是冒牌貨呢？」

飽含著玄外之音的話語讓阿周那與少女御主互相交換了一個眼神。

見阿周那朝她點點頭，立香雙手叉腰，倒豎著柳眉指著自家從者回道，「拜託，看就知道了。人家阿周那可是內斂禁慾系的設定，哪有像你這樣毀人設。」

「Master，請不要說些奇怪的話。」

「可是剛剛他捏我手腕那一下真的很痛啊……好歹也要讓他嚐嚐被細線綁起來凌辱的滋味！」

「雖然知道那傢伙本質上不是我，但外貌上還是相同的。還希望您千萬不要這麼做。」

「怎麼可能相同，你比他帥多了好嗎！這樣欺負人的渣男根本就是女性公敵！」

「看到您這麼精神我就放心了，master。不過請不要笑得這麼愉快的去挑釁敵人，要是不巧的被集火我趕來就沒意義了。」

「你不是在嗎？我最棒的從者？」

「這句話您倒是可以多說一點。」

含著暴躁氣息的箭矢打斷了兩人的對話。

「我說……你們……！」被視為冒牌貨的白衣弓兵先是愣愣的看著主從兩人互相鬥嘴，在意識到自己被無視了片刻後，隨即憤怒的展開了攻擊。

「你看，才說幾句話就演不下去了。」少女御主彎起染紅的唇角，「可惜我也不想陪你玩了——Archer！靈基修復！寶具開放！」

從者閉起了眼睛。

——黑暗降臨。

「神聖領域擴大，空間固定，神罰執行期限設定……全部批准完畢。用這濕婆的憤怒，讓你們命喪於此吧——」

對一切事物展開判定程序，冰冷且不容質疑的神聖光輝在天授的英雄手中凝聚，無形的威壓好似凝固了他周身的氣流。

男人緩緩睜開了不帶有任何情緒，彷彿能如黑洞般將一切吞噬進去純黑色雙眸。

「——破壞神的手影！」

映在那名冒牌弓兵眼簾中最後的畫面，是阿周那微微上翹的唇角。

 

０２、

沉默地看著不遠處嘗試與迦勒底恢復通訊的少女，剛巡視完附近一圈，確認沒有剩餘追兵的阿周那靠上了半毀壞的牆面。在戰鬥時深邃如鷹的黑眸些微失焦，明顯的正在走神。

兩人目前所處的位置很像是剛經歷了一場大災難後所留下的村莊遺址。四周是杳無人跡的蓊鬱環繞，萬幸的是村落旁還有著一條大概是用來維持生活的清澈溪水可以利用。

從沒想過自己還有除了在夢中那樣的因緣際會下與御主單獨相處的場合。天授的英雄半垂下眼簾，不由自主的聯想起上次獨處的經歷，說實話，那對她來說並不能算是個美妙的體驗。

「試圖引誘御主並將其殺害」這莫大的罪名，被剛從那惡質陷阱中清醒的藤丸立香所喊出的「早上好啊阿周那」給輕而易舉的帶過。這名就算理解了他的黑暗卻依舊以禮相待的少女在他荒蕪的內心裡欣然接受了他的全部。

阿周那對此應該是要表示感激的。

但最近隨著與少女御主的日常相處，以及那名為「羈絆」如此縹緲虛無的東西不斷累積。漸漸地，男人的心中卻是成反比的感到了莫名的空虛，好似一個深不見底的漩渦。

饒是用上了所有他引以為傲的自制力，天授的英雄卻還是感覺自己迫切的需要些什麼來填補這樣奇異的空洞感。

比如說——可憐的注視著他，那彷彿會流下花蜜般哭泣的橙金色雙眸……

「哈啾！」

清亮的噴嚏聲打斷了旖旎的幻想，阿周那冷不防的回過神來。他微訝的看著自己無意識朝少女御主背後伸出的手。

「啊啊，越來越冷了呢。」放棄虐待通訊手環的立香站起身伸了個懶腰，她苦惱的環視著周遭的斷垣殘壁。夾帶著刺骨寒意的強勁晚風呼嘯著襲來，被帶走了些許體溫的少女忍不住環抱住自己搓了搓手臂，「得先找個藏身處才行……」

「請用這個吧，Master。」

突如其來的溫暖覆上肩頭，少女御主愣了片刻，才意識到是回來的從者將披風借給了她。然後她又想到了自己身上多處的血污，反射性的就想脫下來檢查，「等等，這樣你的披風會弄髒的！」

大概是弓兵永遠一身潔白的印象已經深值心中，立香慌忙的想將衣服還給主人。卻被從後頭一雙態度不容置喙的手給壓住了肩膀，「披上。」

回過頭看到了男人微蹙著眉的認真神態，少女御主閉上嘴，將婉拒的話語吞回腹中。

阿周那見狀，則是滿意的伸手替她將披風胸前的暗扣扣上。

只到達他胸口的身高無法避免的會讓這漂亮的布料拖到地上，立香想了想，只得小心翼翼的捧起剩餘的部份以防毀掉了這看來名貴的衣物。

「Master，從者的衣服不會沾染髒污的。」

「哎，這是常人在對待高級品會有的基本反應啦！」

看著少女興奮的抱著他的披風轉圈，阿周那轉開了視線。他抬手指向廢墟外某處的森林，「方才我在那裡遭到纏鬥時有發現一處屋況完好的木屋，我認為我們今晚可以在那裡稍做休息。還走得動嗎？Master。」

「沒問題！麻煩你帶路了。」

立香動了動因久坐而僵硬的雙腿。縱然在剛剛才遭受了如此糟糕的對待，但除非到了她的身體完全無法動彈的地步，否則少女御主從不會輕言要求協助。

後頭紅豔的夕陽灼燒著天空，以及與黃昏同色系的髮絲讓立香看上去像是如燃燒一般耀眼。

回頭看了眼少女努力撐著身體邁步的景象，男人好似遭到了強光照耀般瞇起了眼睛。

 

０３、

人類雖自詡為萬物之靈，但活用腦部的比例卻明顯偏向少數。大部分的人類比起理性思考，更偏向於謳歌那可以在傾刻間便佔據主動意識的衝動，諸如感情、欲望、求生本能……簡易來說就是不經大腦思考的行為。

而這種現象對於現值青春期的少女來說更是如此。於是，在藤丸立香生無可戀的聽著肚子發出飢腸轆轆的叫喊後，出現了以下的畫面——

泛著油光的兔肉在火上滋滋作響，擁有長期在野外生活經驗的男人掏出小刀，手法乾淨俐落的將獵物骨肉分離。並體貼的將烤肉撕成了小塊放在清洗過的葉片上，遞給從他開始動作後就一直用閃閃發亮的眼神盯著自己的少女御主。

「哇！謝謝你，阿周那。」

早就餓壞了的立香對著食物低聲喊了句「我開動了」，便開心的拿起兔肉配上攜帶的乾糧吃了起來。雖然看得出手腕上的傷很明顯的影響著她的動作，但少女依舊是吃的津津有味，「總感覺阿周那什麼都會呢。」

「雖然比不上那位擁有全知全能之星的英雄王，但對於野營的生活技能我可以說不遑多讓。」

號稱最優秀的從者一邊撥弄著營火一邊回話。少女看著他熟練的將收集來的葉子折成了盛水的容器，並默默地又去溪邊裝了一碗溪水回來。

「神代的英雄，以一臉平靜的表情將現代的『新好男人』這四個字給刷出了新高標呢……」一邊吃著簡易的三明治，接過溪水的立香又到了聲謝。然後忍不住對著自己無意間想到的評論笑了出來。

而重新定義了新好男人的阿周那對於少女自我打趣的言論並沒有多做回應，他平靜的坐定在御主對面。並隨著她的笑臉，探究的視線在少女身上逡巡。

「雖然有點破壞氣氛，但請恕我直言，Master。」目光最後落到了她那少了兩道鮮紅令咒的右手手背上，男人冷淡的聲線讓立香下意識的挺直了背脊。

天授的英雄雙手抱胸，看上去就像是一名嚴師在鞭策自己尚不成熟的弟子，「方才在敵人只有一位的情況下，對於我的寶具性質而言，進行高耗魔的戰鬥並不是明智的選擇。」

話音落下，少女在寂靜的夜中尤為響亮的竊笑聲與笑容同時斂去。藤丸立香逃避般的垂下了眼睛去凝視火焰。

阿周那看著她微微皺起的小臉。

「……你說的沒錯。」

藤丸立香表情嚴肅的思考了一小會，然後似是反省般朝男人的方向深深的低下頭，「抱歉，是我的疏失。當時我想都沒想就使用了令咒。」

對於從者來說如此重要的魔力結晶都能不經思考的丟出，那麼對於接受他的所有這句承諾，又會有幾絲是認真想過的成份在呢？天授的英雄也跟著垂下眼睫。

但御主直白坦承錯誤的態度倒還是值得嘉許的。他知道再責備下去對於年輕的少女來說過於嚴苛。為了緩和氣氛，弓兵輕咳幾聲，「其實剛才的情況，我也是想都沒想就進行了攻擊。我們同罪，Master。」

聽聞凡是追求完美的阿周那說出這般安慰的話語，少女驚訝的抬起頭對他眨眨眼睛，然後忍不住露出了有些苦澀的微笑，「阿周那真溫柔呢。」

映著火光的黑眸好似讓他無言的注視染上了一層熱度，男人不置可否的盯著少女的笑容。

「迦勒底的大家也都很溫柔。」少女御主向那炙熱的溫度伸出了烙印著令咒的右手，「但可不能太寵著我啊，我是個不及格的御主呢。」

蜷縮起身體的立香抱住了自己的膝蓋，過於寬大的披風在她身上顯得少女更為嬌小。失落的話語聽起來像是什麼落水了的小動物般惹人憐愛。

阿周那本以為少女會哭，但他緊盯著的那雙金眸卻更像是下定了什麼決心般熠熠生輝。

男人下意識的抿直了嘴角。

若說這樣的她算是個不及格的御主，那麼——試圖謀殺御主的他又算是個怎樣的從者呢？

完全沒有注意到他晦澀的神色，沉浸在心思中的藤丸立香無意識的扯扯自己身上的披風。又像是想起了什麼般，再度恢復了那活力滿滿的笑靨，「對了。還有披風的事情也要謝謝你呢，阿周那！」

過於燦爛的笑容讓他感到炫目。

「……您就，真的不害怕我對您懷抱著那樣的感情嗎？」阿周那聽見了過於僵硬的聲線自喉間傳出，他倏地感覺到那個他必須極力抵抗的漩渦正不受控制的消磨著他的理智。

他是阿周那。是打從一出生就被賦予了許多、被大家寄寓厚望、必須時刻維持著正直高潔的天授的英雄。

淺意識中做出了那樣卑劣的行為卻被統御著所有英靈的御主所原諒。而那看似可以被他用箭輕易貫穿的脆弱身體，卻兀自承受著那不該屬於一個人類所能承受的重量。

明明在這裡只有他們兩人，但阿周那卻又覺得自己好似身處在眾目睽睽之下。

那般灼熱、難堪——

「……我接下了那支對你來說至關重要的箭矢。」

藤丸立香心思靈敏的聽出了男人話語中所隱含的試探，她表情慎重的回答著，其成熟的態度完全無法讓人聯想到這名少女稚幼的年齡。

啊啊，他想起來了。

這名踏過諸多特異點的御主，除了自身的強運外，似乎從沒在對待從者的事情上因感情驅使而下過錯誤的決斷。

「這個問題你不該問我，不是嗎？阿周那。」

被喚出的那個名字就像是什麼導火線般點燃了從者的情緒，漩渦吞噬了心靈。

晃眼間，少女的下顎被人抬了起來，隨後接著的是阿周那在眼前瞬間放大的俊顏。

「Master……」出口的話語是連自己都驚訝的沙啞且灼熱。黑眸中逐漸躍起的欲望被男人半垂下的眼簾給深藏，「既然犯下了那種致命的錯誤，您是否該做些什麼來補償呢？」

看著因他的舉動而泛上潮紅的雙頰，他對於少女的心思是那般黑暗且令人感到愉悅。

只可惜人類最後的御主無論是再怎樣的明事理，卻依舊比不過久經沙場的英雄那般下手迅速且明確。

他想要……

「目前您手上最後一道令咒是我們的保命符，但我還是處在魔力缺失的狀態，因此——」

「我可能要在這裡請您履行身為御主的義務。」

他想要看到那雙在想像中，可憐的流著淚的眼睛。

 

０４、

冷色的月光透過窗櫺灑落進屋內，山中入夜後轉涼的氣溫被木牆完美的阻隔在外頭。潔白床單上兩人的身影交疊，溫度得宜卻也讓氣氛異常燥熱的內室使藤丸立香覺得更加煩躁。

「……哼？現在知道害怕了？」

狡猾的將臉藏進了光照不清楚的角度，男人危險低啞的調笑聲讓少女不由自主的繃緊了感官。柔軟的大腿內側磨蹭過硬質西裝褲引出了身體一連串的顫慄，她為了壓下心中的羞恥感而咬緊了牙關。

「才、才不是怕你。」立香語調僵硬的反駁，但出口的顫抖卻明顯讓氣勢弱上一截。壓根就沒想過自己有天會跨坐在男人的腿上，她手足無措的抓著黑色裙襬，緊張的瞪著面前好整以暇看著她的阿周那。

明明身居上位，但男人的從容卻讓御主覺得自己如砧板上的魚肉般任人宰割。雖說她最後接受了從者的提案，但要求絲毫沒有經驗的她來主導這場補魔，很明顯的是在強人所難。

僵持了一會，金眸直盯著男人身上素雅卻精緻的服裝，恍惚間又聯想起了上午同一張臉對她所做出的粗暴對待。心不由得生出恐懼，就連身體也不聽使喚的僵直著。

「Master？」見少女如臨大敵般看著自己的一身白衣，思緒敏銳如他自然也清楚御主想到了什麼。阿周那低嘆一口氣，直接靈子化了外衣，露出裡頭的貼身襯衣與金飾——接著抱住少女的腰將她拉向自己。

「啊、等等……」反射性推拒的話語被撫上唇瓣的修長手指給打斷，立香慌忙的將手抵在男人結實的胸膛上。

從進屋開始就不斷做著的心裡建設在緊貼上男人滾燙的身體後完全崩毀，小臉像似被放了一把火般迅速的燒紅起來。

「緊張的話就閉上眼睛，Master……」好笑的看著自家御主一個口令一個動作，阿周那輕柔的拉過少女抵抗的手腕搭上自己後頸，形成了一個看上去就像立香主動環抱著他的姿勢，「手，要放在這裡才對。」

「唔……」

男人灼熱的呼吸噴灑在脆弱的頸側，說話間薄唇好似又含吮似的貼著她的皮膚。如此毫無防備的姿勢讓立香潛意識的想退開，欲抽回的手卻被從者稍微強硬的扣在他身上。

排除物理手段上的損壞，擁抱是精神上最能接近人心的姿態。向對方敞開雙臂的同時就好像默許懷中之人能隨意碰觸自己的內心般，讓少女感到了極度的不安。

「很不安嗎？」拆禮物般解開了她胸前的黑色束帶與拉鍊，露出了與禮裝有得比的白嫩肌膚。阿周那低笑著在少女的心口處反覆落下親吻，並輕撫上她的背脊，品嚐著因他的動作而引發的二度顫抖，「被人剖析內心祕密的滋味如何？……立香。」

被讀出心思的少女御主訝異的瞠大了原本緊閉的眼睛，但下一瞬填滿眼簾的就是男人湊近的俊顏，「你…嗚……」

膠黏的唇堵上了御主對於從者的指控，熱烈的攻勢與他身上獨有的清冷香氣瞬間佔滿了她所有感官。

溼熱的吐息交纏，阿周那嚐到了那對於戰士來說並不陌生的鐵鏽味。腥羶液體中所富含的魔力刺激著男人著迷的吸捲著少女咬破的舌尖，讓血液融入自己的靈體中。

仔細觀察著立香感到疼痛的表情，從下腹處往上蔓延的燥熱與衝動逼的向來克制的男人瞇細了眼睛。雖說目前驅使著他的是每個從者渴求生存的欲望，但阿周那很清楚自己的渴求在這樣行動下還混雜了除此之外的東西。

還——想要更多……

「Master。」

還不夠，給我更多。

「乖，張開嘴……」

一舉入侵方寸之地，靈活的舌頭橫掃著少女柔軟的口腔。放在腰上的兩隻手像是得到了什麼珍寶般迅速捧起了立香的小臉，除了方便掠奪外，更是讓御主沒有絲毫逃脫的可能。

「唔…啾…咕嗯……」

明明是同樣的唇舌掠奪，但比起前次黑暗的經歷，混入了親吻聲的節奏卻特別舒服，也更加羞恥。含著欲望的黏膩吮吻讓她忍不住伸手抓住了男人撫上她面頰的手試著脫離控制，無奈兩人間懸殊的力氣絲毫沒有撼動大手分毫。

「Master？」

軟肉被帶有懲罰意味的咬了一下。

「唔、啊嗯……」

舌頭被他吸的發麻，在接吻的同時卻不忘像是個熟練的年長者般指導後輩。少女御主回望那染上熱度的暗沉黑眸感覺有些欲哭無淚，只得緩慢的再度將雙臂掛回阿周那的頸脖。

「很棒呢，立香。」侵略後性感的聲線隨著喘息捻入敏感的耳朵，隨即耳骨被甜膩的啄吻。立香感覺到腰部突然一陣虛軟，只能費力的支撐著自己不至於撲入對方的懷裡。

「……不要，喊我的名字。」

縱然生理上已經出現了動情的現象，但在心理上她依舊清楚這只是從者渴望生存的本能行為——要是被那樣蠱惑的聲音輕喚著，少女就感覺會有什麼感情不受控的也被一起參雜進這場儀式性的進食裡頭，讓事情變得更加複雜。

少女御主蹙起細眉，逃避似的轉開頭。些許凌亂的橙色髮絲遮住了她半張臉。而看著她如此的反應，阿周那的嘴角則勾起了一抹意味深長的弧度。

「好的……Master。」從善如流的改了對御主的稱呼，並順手卸下少女喜愛的黃色髮圈，將她的衣服褪至雙肩。

淺色的胸罩被男人用力拉下，雪白的軟乳彈出了色情的弧度。撇過頭的倔強姿態更是大幅度的刺激著他，阿周那吞了一口唾沫，埋首往上頭肆意吮吻。

「嗯…哈啊……」嬌嫩的前端被含在嘴裡富有技巧性的摩擦，骨感漂亮的大手沿著破損嚴重的絲襪探入裙底。除了深褐的俊顏與白皙的肌膚呈現了視覺上鮮明對比外，還有他接連留下的斑駁吻痕，「別這樣……啊啊！」

不出所料碰到了一片溼滑。暴露了動情的少女壓抑的叫了一聲。

「Master，手還請乖乖的擺在原位。」

漠然的話語如縛咒般固定住少女的肢體。一下就會意過來的立香不可置信的抬眸看向那對她淺笑著的男人。沒料到向來善解人意的阿周那會突然開出交換條件，瞬間使得這場補魔成為了一場定下規矩的兩人角力。

「原來阿周那你是…這麼的……惡趣味嗎！」

對於從者的調侃都不可避免的參雜著細小的呻吟，立香隨著他越來越重的動作喘息。下一刻就感覺底褲被拉開，冰涼的手指毫不客氣的探進了少女隱密的軟嫩中，「呀！」

這下饒是心性堅韌的立香也無法抑制住異物入侵所帶來的興奮感與戰慄感。陌生的刺激讓她忍不住抓緊從者的肩膀，尖利的指尖甚至劃出了幾道傷口，「嗚嗚…不要……」

「這可是…哈……對我的『補償』呢，Master。」處子緊致的絞弄惹的男人聯想著插入後的愉悅，透過指節傳來的觸感讓阿周那沒忍住的低喘一聲，「……還請不要撒嬌了。」

金橙色的眼眸盈滿水霧，她咬著下唇封住自己過於響亮的呻吟。即使全身都在顫抖著，但她的雙手依舊是不甘示弱的放在原處。

「Master，這樣會咬著嘴唇會受傷的。」好心的勸告後接著的卻是手指抽送的頻率逐漸攀升，男人像是獵食般舔舔嘴角，感受著御主劇烈抖動的嬌軀。

聽出從者違心之語的少女試圖用凶狠的眼神瞪他，但潮紅的小臉與水亮的雙眸只是讓阿周那看得更加口乾舌燥。

本該是需要小心呵護的主人，在自己手上無助的發著顫……

「啊！」手指在碰到某處時引起了立香激烈的弓起背脊，過量的快感使得腦袋倏地一片空白，「什、有什麼……」

不清楚發生了什麼事，對上了他變得晦澀不明的眼眸，少女投降似的搖著腦袋。

但下一刻，男人變本加厲的犯進就通通落在致命的那點上，「啊啊、不…等下————住、手……唔嗯！」

「看著我。」大量的水聲沾濕了男人的腰褲。固定著御主的下顎，阿周那抽出濕淋淋的手，在少女滿臉通紅的注視下曖昧的舔舐著自己沾滿水光的手指。

過於淫靡的畫面衝擊所反饋的快感讓她下意識夾緊了雙腿，意外蹭到了男人腿間的巨物，下腹升起一股莫名的空虛感。

看著與自己的狼狽相比之下衣衫完好的阿周那，從短暫的絕頂中緩過來的立香喘息著。明白男人在刻意挑逗著她的精神防線，少女的眼裡浮出幾絲強硬的偏執。

「……不錯的眼神。」邊拭淨指尖邊觀察著少女的反應，御主不服輸的神情讓他看紅了眼。初經高潮的少女還能維持著這樣的思考能力，就連阿周那也不禁得誇她一句。

——真是，值得摧毀的表情。

「呀！」

突然被一個俐落的翻身給壓在床上，她怔愣地望著用同樣姿勢跨坐在她身上俯視著她的男人。然後藉著從者沐浴在月光下的瞬間看清了他上翹的唇角。

阿周那垂下眼簾，在確認立香的注意力一時半刻離不開自己身上後，滿意的直起上身。手暗示性的撫過她坦露的小腹按壓一會，然後開始緩慢的解下腰上的三條束帶。

少女呼吸一滯。

逆著光的視角讓男人優美的身形看上去竟有如神聖的藝術品般不可侵犯，形狀漂亮的腰線隨著遮蔽物的敞開一覽無遺。分明的腹肌後是流暢明顯的人魚線——而沿著胯骨往下那恐怖的尺寸則是讓立香嚇的直嚥口水。

「還喜歡您看到的嗎？Master？」

平時模樣禁慾的男人說起挑逗的話語竟格外的具有殺傷力，御主臉上有些害怕卻又不自覺含著期待的目光對阿周那很受用。他在做完一系列動作後再度捧起了她的臉，打算趁少女還在恍神的同時給她獎勵的熱吻。

「哼？」意圖闖入腔室的炙熱遭到了貝齒阻擋，男人掃了眼她閉起眼睛拒絕再被牽著鼻子走的無用反抗。低聲的笑了出來。

「嗯…啊啊——！」

連著無預警的插入，張嘴的同時更是讓從者如願以償的與她繾綣。立香本想回他一記怒視，但男人緩慢的入侵卻瞬間停止了身體所有的應對機能。

沒有心裡準備的少女只能死死的抓著身下的床單承受著男人的進入，好在開拓過的花徑在插入時並沒有撕裂般的痛楚，更多的是被巨物撐開的酸麻感。

「Master……乖，放鬆點……」

溫暖炙熱的內壁像抵抗又像討好似的推擠著柱身，汲取魔力時還夾帶著彷若電流流竄過腰椎般難以言喻的酥麻。比想像中還要猛烈的快感絞的阿周那耐心盡失，喘息無法克制的越來越響，「真該死……」

垂眸看到了少女緊閉眼睛同樣難受的嚶嗚著，他索性安撫般的在她的唇上落下了點點親吻。

腰身殘忍一挺。

「啊……！」

直接被貫穿的衝擊中終是讓那金色的淚珠淌落，在半途被男人貪婪的捲入口中。心中深藏的執念以美好的方式呈現，要不是從者不會做夢，就連實事求是的他都不禁想懷疑起此刻的現實。

「唔嗚…好痛……」些微抽出的肉柱沾上了斑斑血絲，他苦笑著抓住了御主胡亂推打的小手。可憐的眸光被淚水模糊，阿周那停下來欣賞了好一會少女梨花帶淚的破碎神色後，腰部逕自的挺動起來，「啊…你…等等……慢點——」

鈍痛伴隨著一絲絲快感在身體裡擴散。知道男人並不打算留給自己喘息的時間，立香半睜著眼，恨恨的勾過阿周那的頸子。兩人互不相讓的吞嚥著對方的唇舌，「啾…嗯……」

「Master……」

男人抽送的力道與舒服的喟嘆讓她聽的小腹一陣緊縮，然後就是從者壓抑的低吟。明明他才是攻佔的那方，但少女御主卻感覺到他的手像似名溺者抓住了救命浮木般死命的與她十指緊扣，「……Master。」

交合處羞恥的水聲逐漸清晰，阿周那從那雙失焦後如鏡面的眼中看到了自己複雜的神色，但是此刻他卻無暇深究。

於是他選擇將臉埋進了少女的頸窩，並鷙猛地張口。

「唔！」

立香吃痛的悶哼讓男人瞬間回過神來，甜美的血香溢滿鼻尖。從者本想馬上退開，但卻詫異感覺到少女用空出的另一隻手輕撫著他的後背，像似在給什麼貓科動物順毛。

「哼嗯……」阿周那伸舌舔吮著眼前刺目的豔紅，從動作間不斷堆疊的酸爽感倏地爬上了背脊。

雖然他深知御主是個好人，但她終究是打必還口的年輕者。如此反常的安撫著他想必一定是察覺到了什麼吧。

「立香……我——」

悶在頸側又低啞的聲線就算靠得很近也讓人難以聽清話語。只聽見自己名字的立香努力的集中精力，卻被他更加深入的撞擊與舔咬弄的潰不成軍，「啊啊…唔……不、不行……嗯嗯！」

灼熱沖刷著理智，使人放棄思考的快樂終是佔盡了大腦全部。

「……」

男人深切的言語隱沒在極樂之後，少女還沒來得及反應過來，意識便墜入了黑暗之中。


End file.
